


Raids and Kisses

by foxjar



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canon Era, Comedy, Cunnilingus, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: It isn't a serious raid. Akira tickles her thigh, crouching comically beneath her, half-covered by her desk. She and some acquaintances wanted to try out the new class in her favorite MMORPG, maybe even pick up some glorious glamour gear for their efforts.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba
Kudos: 15
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Raids and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ochre (January 2).
> 
> This was written for the Twelvetide Drabbles 2020 charity drive!

Futaba parts her thighs, leaning over her desk to feign some semblance of concentration. Her fingers clack against the keyboard, her eyes wide as she stares at the monitor.

It isn't a serious raid. Akira tickles her thigh, crouching comically beneath her, half-covered by her desk. She and some acquaintances wanted to try out the new class in her favorite MMORPG, maybe even pick up some glorious glamour gear for their efforts.

But it's not that serious; her teammates won't yell at her if she ends up tanking the floor a few times. All in good fun. What is serious is Akira between her legs, his lips trailing wet kisses up her thigh. And then finally he's licking her, his tongue dipping into her, and she mutters a soft "oh."

"Everything all right there?" one teammate asks over their mic. It had been Akira's idea to do this while she was playing a game over voice chat, but as flustered as the request made her, she hadn't refused.

"Perfect!" she screeches, then, when Akira curls his finger into her, "My weak spot!"

"Did you get hit with a status effect?" another teammate asks. "I didn't see your health go down."


End file.
